La historia de Tetsu
by Flaren Nakuru
Summary: Tetsu recuerda como era su vida un día de lluvía


En aquel día lluvioso, varias personas caminaban resguardándose en sus paraguas mientras otras conducían con cierto agobio causado por los atascos que se producen con ese tiempo. Aquellas gotas de agua caían delicadamente del cielo mostrando un hermoso paisaje. La lluvia recorría los tejados hasta caer creando una melodía de tristeza que le hizo recordar algo que él había olvidado y que, recientemente había recordado. Su mirada se perdía a través de los cristales de la biblioteca donde se encontraba. Estaba en el último piso, de pie mirando sin mirar nada, como si en realidad el no existiera,… y en cierto modo, así era.

-¿Tetsu?

Aquella voz en susurro le hizo reaccionar. Tetsu se giro y la miro fijamente. Al final de las escaleras, con su larga melena atada en una coleta, vistiendo su impoluto uniforme escolar, estaba NakuChan. Lo estaba mirando con una expresión algo preocupada. ¿En qué pensaba? Él mostro una leve sonrisa y desvió la mirada a un lado.

-Tetsu… -Naku se acerco silenciosamente- ¿te encuentras mal? –volvió a decir en un susurro.

Él la miro de nuevo sorprendido pero enseguida volvió a mostrar una sonrisa. Ella sabía de sobra que él no podía encontrarse mal pero, aún así lo trataba como un muchacho,… vivo,… como ella. Además, era siempre tan correcta. Aunque solo hubiese 4 personas en toda la biblioteca en aquel momento, ella se preocupaba en no hacer ningún ruido. Eso le gustaba de ella.

-No. –le respondió Tetsu, en un susurro también- Estoy bien. Solo que… -intento buscar las palabras- La lluvia me pone triste.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Naku se quedo mirando la lluvia a través de las ventanas y Tetsu la miraba a ella.

-Si… -dijo ella finalmente- A mucha gente le sucede eso.

-¿A ti no? –le pregunto él.

-Uhmm… -se quedo pensativa. Con la mano derecha se toco el mentón.- A mi me parece muy bonito, es un paisaje tan melancólico que lo veo como una obra de arte. –suspiro- Como me gustaría pintar lo que mis ojos están viendo… -hizo un leve pucherito.

Tetsu sonrió. Era verdad, ella tenía ojos de artista. Para ella todo era visto como un lienzo. Eso también le gustaba de ella.

Naku le devolvió la sonrisa y aferro con sus manos aquel libro que había bajado a buscar. Unos segundos después, con un silencioso movimiento se sentó en su sitio y continúo con sus estudios.

Tetsu en un rápido movimiento desapareció y apareció sentado enfrente de ella.

La lluvia continuaba golpeando los cristales. Cerró los ojos y entonces recordó.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Había comenzado a llover, y allí se encontraba él, en la entrada de su instituto mirando como la lluvia caía. Hacía rato ya que las clases se habían terminado, y muchos de los estudiantes se habían juntado en grupos o parejas y se habían marchado tapados por sus paraguas, mientras otros se habían quedado en las clases extraescolares. Pero allí estaba él, solo, sin querer volver a su casa,… ¿desde cuándo un hijo no quiere volver junto a sus padres? Eso era algo que nunca podría comprender,… ¿Por qué? Solo el pensar en volver y encontrarse con ellos cara a cara,… sus gritos, sus peleas,… sus golpes,… ¿acaso a eso se le llama familia?

Puso mala cara, molesto por pensar en aquello,… la lluvia no le gustaba… Suspiro y se agacho, dejando su mirada fija en el suelo. No le gustaba la lluvia,… porque le hacía recordar, cuando apenas tenía 11 años… encerrado en aquel pozo, castigado por algo que no había hecho, muriéndose de frio, mojado hasta los huesos, notando como la lluvia se precipitaba entre las tablas de madera que habían colocado como tapa, intentando resguardarse sin saber donde,… Si no fuera por aquel amable señor que pasó por aquel atajo y lo oyó sollozar,… Recordar todo aquello no le gustaba… Sintió nauseas, y un repentino sabor amargo del estomago le hizo taparse la boca como si sintiera ganas de vomitar.

Pasaron los segundos y se tranquilizo un poco

-¡Arrrg! –grito revolviendo su cabello rojizo- ¡Ya está bien!

Y tras aquellos gritos, se levanto y salió corriendo del instituto.

Corría, corría, corría sin ningún rumbo. Corría por correr, corría esquivando a la gente que caminaba con sus paraguas por las aceras. Corrió, corrió hasta que no pudo más… y tropezó,… su corazón esta acelerado por aquella carrera, su respiración estaba entrecortada, su rostro lo sentía caliente,… levanto la cabeza del charco de agua, su uniforme escolar estaba manchado con algo de barro, sin importarle nada su alrededor. Intento recuperar el aliento, y lentamente se incorporo quedándose de rodillas.

-¡Santo Dios!

Una voz lo sobresalto, levanto la vista. Allí de pie, en la puerta de una modesta librería antigua, había una anciana que lo miraba entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-Jovencito, ¿te encuentras bien? –se acerco y lo ayudo a levantarse- Estas todo empapado. Si continúas así cogerás un resfriado. Venga, ven conmigo. Tienes que cambiarte esa ropa. –y lo llevo hasta la librería.

Al entrar, la anciana se puso a buscar entre los mostradores que cierta rapidez. Tetsu se fijo en la librería, aunque no se parecía a las librerías que él frecuentaba, sus libros eran de todos los tamaños posibles. Además tenía un ambiente más tradicional, como esas librerías de época que salen en las películas, misteriosa y con la seguridad de que allí podrías encontrar lo que menos te esperabas. Había también un rinconcito en donde había frascos y botellitas de diversas formas y colores; por el olor, tenían pinta de ser inciensos, aceites aromáticos y todo ese tipo de potingues que tanto gustaban a las mujeres.

-Toma –la anciana le entrego ropa seca que era lo que había estado buscando, constaba de un chándal, una camiseta y un jersey varias tallas más grande que la suya. Dejo caer entonces su mochila.

Miro entonces detenidamente a la anciana; tenía el cabello blanco lo llevaba atado en un pequeño moño, sus ojos eran de un marrón tan oscuro que parecían negros. Vestía ropas algo extrañas; podían parecer harapos pero si te fijabas bien tenían el aspecto de ropa bien confeccionada, como de alta costura.

-Cámbiate ahí detrás –le señalo unas cortinas –Ve, ve.-y lo empuje ligeramente sonriendo.

Tetsu se cambio despacio, sin muchas ganas, lentamente, como si el tiempo fuera lento. Al terminar, salió de detrás de las cortinas y vio como la anciana mujer había preparado una taza de té que tenía delante de ella y otra de chocolate caliente. "Que rico olor" fue en lo único en lo que pudo pensar.

-Siéntate, –le ofreció el asiento de la mesita donde estaba sentada y en la cual había también unas pastas y galletas- esto te ayudara a entrar en calor.

Tetsu se sentó, casi como un recipiente vacio pero cuando sus manos tocaron la taza caliente de chocolate sintió como si la felicidad volviese a su cuerpo y toda su tristeza se fuese.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la anciana dijo:

-Y bien, jovencito ¿cómo es que estabas bajo esta lluvia?

-No tenia… nada mejor que hacer… -susurro Tetsu mientras soplaba en su taza.

-Ya veo –ella dio un sorbo a su té- pero, creo que deberías pensar en aprovechar más tu tiempo.

Tetsu la miro fijamente.

-Es muy amable de su parte, señora –le respondió con un tono de voz algo enfadado- pero lo que haga yo con mi vida creo que no es de su incumbencia.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Aun teniendo la vida que tienes, eres un chico muy educado –y poso su mano en su rostro sonriente.

-¡¿Eh?! –se sorprendió Tetsu- ¿a qué se refiere?

-Jovencito, soy una anciana que ha vivido muchos años. –ella volvió a dar otro sorbo a su té- Es algo que no me puedes ocultar.

Él la miro entonces desconfiado. Aquella conversación no le gustaba demasiado, realmente no le gustaba nada.

-No te gusta que te hablen así, ¿no es así? –le dijo ella haciendo que dejase sus pensamientos y la mirase incrédulo.

-… –Tetsu la miro serio, pero no supo que decir.

-Tus gestos, tu rostro,… lo dice todo jovencito –le respondió la anciana- Conocí una vez a alguien con un "aura" parecida a la que te rodea.

-… -Tetsu intento decir algo pero fue incapaz.

-Es algo que por desgracia, no se puede evitar. –bebió un sorbo de su té con una expresión distante como si se perdiera en sus pensamientos- Pero, te daré un consejo. –lo miro fijamente - No dejes que eso te derrumbe; tu vida es tuya y de nadie más. Aunque no lo has podido evitar, ahora si lo puedes cambiar.

Tetsu mostro una leve sonrisa, aquello le había animado mucho. Bebió un sorbo de su taza, degusto el dulce sabor del chocolate y le proporciono calor por toda su garganta hacia su cuerpo.

Charlaron sobre varios temas, sin ser personales; los estudios, como iba la librería, la televisión,… que su conversación duro varias horas. Cuando Tetsu oyó por tercera vez el canto del cuco del reloj antiguo que había en la librería se dio de cuenta que ya tendría que estar en casa. Se levanto apresuradamente de su asiento y recogió su mochila. La dulce anciana le despidió con una sonrisa tras decirle que no se preocupara por la ropa, que se la lavaría ella y que se pasara a buscarla al día siguiente. Tetsu sonrió, con una sonrisa que no sabía que fuese capaz de formar en su rostro.

-Sí, mañana nos veremos. –le dijo mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de las calles.

Cuando Tetsu llego a la puerta de su casa dudando. Permaneció con las llaves en la mano, mirando la cerradura, pensando en si quería o no entrar. La verdad es que no quería, prefería irse a dormir a un banco del parque… Oyó un ruido, o al menos creyó oírlo. Coloco su oreja pegada a la puerta, aguantando la respiración como si aquella acción tan natural en un ser vivo hiciera tanto ruido que sobrepasase la puerta y le oyeran.

Silencio.

Suspiro hondo y agarro con firmeza las llaves, metiéndolas en la cerradura y abriendo la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible.

Al entrar todo estaba oscuro. Las persianas estaban bajadas y no se veía luz ninguna ni de las farolas de la calle. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando con ese acto percibir en la oscuridad algún movimiento. Confiado, de que el lugar era seguro. Encendió la luz de la entrada y cerró la puerta.

De repente, sin previo aviso. Fue empujado contra la pared. Una mano, de un tamaño más grande que la suya le agarraba del cuello. Sus ojos asustados se encontraron con los de su padre que lo miraba con unos ojos brillosos pero con furia. Con sus manos Tetsu intento librarse de aquella mano que parecía que cada vez apretaba más.

-Mira que tenemos aquí –la voz grave del padre de Tetsu retumbo como un eco en la entrada, el olor a alcohol lo envolvió.- Una rata ha entrado en mi casa.

-Pa… para… por favor… -los ojos de Tetsu comenzaron a humedecerse- No pu-uedo res-pi…rar…

Ante aquella suplica, lo levanto del suelo unos centímetros, dejándolo sin respiración.

-¡Que mierda! –lo lanzo contra la puerta de un movimiento brusco- No es una rata es un jodido crio llorica.

-Coño, salió a tu familia –una voz femenina se oyó.

Tetsu se fijo en su madre que acababa de salir al pasillo. Estaba fumando como de costumbre, y aunque no se preparaba nada su belleza era única pero su fino vocabulario ya era otra cosa.

-¡Joder! ¿A la mía? Salió a la tuya, zorra –le grito como respuesta.

Tetsu se incorporo y busco una salida, la única salida… Agarro el pomo de la puerta de la casa lo más rápido posible, listo para salir pero su padre se dio de cuenta; con toda la fuerza de su mano impidió que pudiese abrirla. Lo miro fijamente, y aquella mirada le hizo más daño que cualquier golpe.

-¿Qué estás haciendo marica? ¿A dónde crees que vas? –le dio un puñetazo en todo el estomago haciendo que cayese al suelo.- No creas que vas a librarte de tu castigo.- y le dio una patada que le hizo gritar.

Por el dolor producido no podía dejar de gemir y un par de lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Tetsu.

-Mira que niñita más llorona tenemos aquí –la madre se acerco y mostro una risa burlona- ¿Y si tus amiguitos te vieran así? –Tetsu levanto su cabeza y la miro fijamente- ¡Ah! Es verdad, no los tienes–ella se agacho y le tiro la colilla del cigarro sobre su cabeza- Pero te lo mereces, como se te ocurre volver a estas horas.

Era su oportunidad, Tetsu en un rápido movimiento se levanto y salió corriendo por el pasillo despejado. Su madre reacciono queriendo cogerlo pero solo logro arañarlo, mientras su padre había comenzado a correr tras él. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero consiguió encerrarse con llave en su cuarto, y por solo unos segundos su padre casi lo logra capturar.

-¡Mierda! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! –grito su madre.

-¡Abre la puerta! ¡Marica! –el padre comenzó a golpear la puerta con toda su fuerza- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Me estás oyendo?! ¡Ábrela! ¡Si entro por la fuerza de la paliza que te doy no te reconoce ni tu jodida madre!

Los golpes no cesaban, Tetsu se había apoyado contra la puerta con todo el peso de su cuerpo, la sangre brotaba de su labio y caía en su ropa mientras el dolor del puñetazo lograba reducir su fuerza. Pero no se iba a rendir.

-Déjalo –dijo finalmente la madre- Que los vecinos aun van a llamar a la policía.

-¡A la mierda los jodidos vecinos! ¡Y si vienen los maderos, que no se les ocurra pisar mi casa porque la paliza que les meto se acordaran de su madre! –pero dejo de golpear la puerta- ¡Joder! ¡Púdrete ahí metido! ¡Capullo!–dio una patada y se alejo por el pasillo.

-No se te ocurra salir porque no hay comida para un idiota como tú en esta casa –dio una calada a su cigarrillo y también se marcho.

Fue entonces cuando Tetsu dejo resbalar su cuerpo por toda la puerta hasta el suelo. Otro par de lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro y se las seco inmediatamente. Con su mano se toco el labio comprobando que aun sangraba y se levanto hasta lograr coger un pequeño espejo que tenía en un cajón. Con un pañuelo se seco la sangre y comprobó que ya comenzaba a hincharse. No podía salir a buscar hielo, así que cogió una botella de agua y mojo un trapo que tenía en su cuarto para aliviar un poquito el dolor.

Su estomago protesto con un ruido pidiéndole comida, y se acordó que la anciana le había dado un par de galletas y pastas antes de salir. Las comió como si fueran el mayor manjar de todo el mundo. Y entre una cosa y otra, se quedo dormido encima de su cama.

Al día siguiente, se despertó muy temprano pero no había logrado dormir nada bien; entre el hambre, el dolor del estomago, el de la patada y de la boca se había despertado varias veces. No había intentado salir de su cuarto en esos momentos pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio.

Se vistió con el uniforme de repuesto que tenía en casa, y se miro en el espejo; junto con la sangre seca había un moratón ya de color oscuro con tonos morados, en un lado de la mejilla tenía un arañazo (regalo de su madre), que aunque era leve se notaba bastante. Cogió su mochila y se dirigió firme hacia la puerta. Pego su oído e intento escuchar pero después del día anterior ya no se fiaba mucho de aquel método. Giro el pestillo de seguridad, dejando libre el acceso y salida de su cuarto. Movió lentamente el pomo, casi sin respiración, con miedo de que hiciera ruido pero por suerte, no hizo ninguno y abrió lentamente la puerta, dejando simplemente el espacio suficiente para poder mirar el pasillo con uno de sus ojos. Maldijo para sí mismo el tener que sacar la cabeza para asegurarse del todo y así lo hizo. No había nadie, no se oía nada,… Salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Se movió sigilosamente, hacia la cocina. Como de costumbre era una pocilga; había platos sucios en el fregadero, algún líquido extraño se había caído al suelo, había restos de comida en los platos de la mesa y por el suelo,… ¡Comida! Su estomago protesto. Tetsu rebusco por toda la cocina, lo más silenciosamente posible, y solo consiguió encontrar un trozo de pan del día anterior, un trozo de queso un poco duro y huesos de pollo con algo carne medio mordida…. También había encontrado varios restos de algo que en su día había sido comida pero que se había transformado en algo verdoso con hongos unos y moho los otros. Pero lo que más había por todos los lados eran botellas y latas de varios alcoholes.

Cogió el pan, el queso, cogió unas cuantas monedas que había encima de una de las mesas del pasillo, justo al lado de un par de jeringuillas, y marcho tan sigilosamente como había hecho hasta el momento. Sus padres, que estaban durmiendo la borrachera no se levantarían hasta un par de horas después de irse.

Mientras comía del pan, caminaba por la calle y sentía las miradas de las personas que se cruzaban con él, lo pensó detenidamente ¿cómo iba a encubrir todo aquello? Nadie se creería si decía que se había dado un golpe y no tenía ganas de ser la comidilla de todo el instituto, mientras especulaban si se había metido en una pelea o peor...

Giro en el primer cruce de caminos hacia unos callejones secundarios, en los cuales prácticamente no había nadie. ¿A dónde iría? La verdad es que no lo sabía, caminaba sin rumbo fijo,… cuando paro, giro su cabeza y se dio cuenta que inconscientemente había ido a aquel lugar.

Abrió la puerta y sonó una campanita que lo sorprendió sobresaltándolo abriendo los ojos y mirando a los lados. Suspiro, el día anterior ni se había percatado de ella.

-¿Si? –reconoció la voz enseguida, pero se oía lejana- Un momento, por favor.

Tetsu sonrió y miro el lugar, una ola de felicidad lo envolvió. Le gustaba aquel lugar, tantos libros ante él, tenía muchas ganas de poder leerlos todos.

-Lamento el retraso, perdóneme… -la anciana apareció y lo miro sonriente, pero su rostro cambio a uno muy preocupado.- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te ocurrió? –Apuro el paso y le agarro del rostro.- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Tetsu se dio de cuenta,… desvió la mirada e intento soltarse pero la anciana no le dejo.

-Nadie… -dijo finalmente él.

-Siéntate aquí –la anciana lo obligo a sentarse en una silla- Donde, donde lo metí.

La anciana apurada fue a un cuarto y volvió con un botiquín. Enseguida comenzó a curarlo. A los pocos minutos ya estaba mejor.

-Jovencito. –dijo finalmente la anciana sentándose a su lado.- Aun no me has contestado…

-… -Tetsu no quiso mirarla a los ojos y miro el suelo.- Unos chicos,… -comenzó a decir.- Estuve en una pelea…

La anciana lo examino seriamente, pero no le dijo nada. En toda aquella mañana Tetsu había permanecido sentado entre las estanterías de libros; primero mirando las tapas y tocándolas de vez en cuando, luego se aventuro a sacarlos de la estantería y hasta ojearlos por encima, pero después acabo cayendo ante la magia y termino leyéndolos. Primero comenzó leyendo los más cortos, pero poco a poco escogía los más gordos. Estaba tan sumergido en las historias que leía que no se percataba de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se daba de cuenta de que tenía que comer,… Pero la anciana estaba atenta a él, le cuidaba sin que se diera de cuenta; tenia agua, algo de comida que había llevado para la media mañana,… Tras toda una mañana, Tetsu se estiro en el asiento donde estaba, el libro resbalo un poco de entre sus piernas, el reloj sonó y se giro para fijarse bien en la hora que era. Abrió sus ojos como platos, se levanto de un sobresalto y el libro le cayó al suelo, entristecido lo recogió del suelo y lo acaricio como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo. Lo coloco de nuevo en su lugar y recogió sus cosas.

-¿Estaban interesantes? –dijo la anciana cuando él se paro delante de ella.

-Si,… -susurro él y mostro una enorme sonrisa- Nunca me hubiese imaginado que existiesen tantos libros tan interesantes… ¡son maravillosos! Solo conocía unos cuantos que nos habían mandado leer en clase, y los había cogido prestados de la biblioteca del instituto,… -la miro fijamente- ¡Gracias!

-Puedes venir siempre que quieras y leerlos – le devolvió la sonrisa la anciana- Pero prométeme que no volverás a faltar a clase. Tus estudios son muy importantes para tu futuro.

-Se lo prometo –sonrió Tetsu y marcho de la libreria.

Los restantes días, después del instituto Tetsu iba hasta la librería y pasaba una o dos horas leyendo libros. A veces, cuando terminaba uno le pedía consejo a la anciana de cual sería mejor leer, ya que muchas veces no se decidía entre dos o tres libros. La anciana también le aconsejaba que fuese por la biblioteca del instituto para revisar los libros que allí había, y que aquel era un buen lugar para estudiar. Tetsu se sentía feliz, nunca antes había recibido el cariño de ninguna persona y todo aquello, además de las ganas que tenía de estudiar, estaba haciendo que sus notas mejorasen.

Fueron pasando los meses, los trimestres,… nada podía empeorar las cosas,… o al menos eso pensaba Tetsu…

Un día al volver de la librería, había entrado tranquilamente en su casa. A aquellas horas sus padres aún no debían a ver vuelto pero… se equivocaba, su madre fumaba en la cocina sentada con las piernas cruzadas, su padre al verlo se levanto rápidamente y lo agarro del brazo tirando de él.

-¡Ven aquí marica! –lo lanzo tirándolo al suelo, haciendo que algo pegajoso se le quedase impregnada en las manos- ¡Me estoy hartando de ti! –le piso la cabeza a su hijo con el zapato sucio haciendo que se quedase quieto contra el suelo- ¡Joder! Tenias que darnos las gracias por tener que soportarte –escupió y parte de ello cayó sobre Tetsu.

Tetsu no comprendía nada, no había hecho nada, nunca había hecho nada malo pero, sus padres lo trataban así de mal… ¿Por qué?

Aquella noche se acostó lleno de moratones, le dolían tanto que con solo moverse un poco tenía ganas de llorar,… pero tenía hambre y mucho sueño. Al día siguiente no consiguió levantarse y quedo encerrado en su cuarto, durmiendo…

Un sonido lejano lo fuese devolviendo a la realidad, poco a poco abrió los ojos comprobando que estaba en su cuarto. El dolor de los golpes había disminuido un poco y se vio con fuerzas de sentarse en la cama. Al estar su cuarto a oscuras se dio de cuenta que debía de ser de noche, su estomago rugió como un león hambriento, llevaba dos días sin comer,… Volvió a escuchar el sonido, pero esta vez se dio de cuenta que era el timbre de la puerta. Nunca nadie había llamado por eso le pareció de lo más antinatural en aquella casa. La voz de su padre maldiciendo se oyó claramente, y también la de su madre. Tetsu se pego su oreja a la puerta intentando oír lo que sucedía fuera de su cuarto. El sonido del timbre seguía insistente, y oyó como las maldiciones de su madre se oían algo más lejanas que las de su padre.

-Sera ella quien va a abrir –pensó Tetsu.

Pero lo que le sorprendió verdaderamente y que le hizo abrir la puerta enseguida fue cuando oyó aquella voz conocida. Salió lo más rápido posible de su cuarto y se apuro aun después de tener todo el cuerpo dolorido, vio como su padre paso delante de él, sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia, lo siguió y alzo la vista viendo a la anciana hablando con su madre.

-¡Vieja! ¡Aquí no damos limosna! –decía su padre- ¡Váyase de una puta vez!

-Se equivoca, no vengo a pedir.- le respondió la anciana- Vengo a ver a mi amigo Tetsu.

Al oír aquello Tetsu se sonrojo y sonrió feliz, aquellas palabras eran las más bonitas que jamás había oído nunca. Sus padres se giraron al ver que la anciana miraba para detrás de ellos y vieron la expresión de su hijo. La madre cambio su rostro inmediatamente como si la bella princesa se transformase en una bruja, su padre se giro y agarro a su hijo tirando de él.

-¡Tú qué haces aquí marica!

Al oír aquello, la anciana protesto pero apenas pudo decir nada, la madre de Tetsu se abalanzo sobre ella y la comenzó a golpear. La anciana no se defendía, simplemente intentaba protegerse con sus brazos. Al ver aquello, Tetsu se soltó de su padre y corrió hasta llegar donde ellas y agarrar a su madre.

-¡Déjala en paz! –gritaba Tetsu- ¡A mi podéis hacerme lo que queráis pero nunca permitiré que le hagáis nada malo a ella, la quiero como si fuese mi abuela de verdad! –grito con toda la fuerza que le permitió su voz.

La madre paro un momento para mirarlo, pero volvió a enloquecer aun más. Tetsu logro agarrarle de las manos y tirar por ella para dentro de casa. La anciana se vio libre de ella y bajo sus brazos mostrando su pelo despeinado y algunos arañazos en el rostro y brazos; le sonrió. Fue entonces cuando el padre de Tetsu, apareció de repente y la empujo escaleras abajo. Tetsu empujo a su madre dejándola tirada en el suelo, sin reaccionar por ser aquella la primera vez que su hijo le hacía algo así, y bajo escaleras abajo encontrando a la anciana tirada en el suelo de la entrada. Se acerco y no supo cómo reaccionar, de repente unos vecinos que habían oído el escándalo aparecieron y se sentaron junto a Tetsu diciéndoles que acababan de llamar a la policía y la ambulancia.

Las siguientes horas fueron un caos total; los de la ambulancia se había llevado a la anciana pero Tetsu no había podido ir con ellos ya que la policía quería saber lo sucedido, un señor era el testigo principal, al oír el jaleo había salido a las escaleras y había visto todo lo sucedido, varios vecinos comentaron los gritos procedentes de aquel piso y todos escucharon los gritos de Tetsu suplicando. La policía se llevo a sus padres y Tetsu fue llevado para prestar declaración.

Pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la anciana. Preguntaba a todo el mundo pero, nadie le contestaba así estaba bien o no. Los de servicios sociales se lo llevaron para que durmiera en sus instalaciones junto a más niños que él no conocía de nada pero muchos de ellos habían tenido una vida muy similar a la suya. Pasaron varios días y supo que ya habían informado a su instituto de lo sucedido. Pero a él lo que más le importaba era la anciana. Se pasaba las noches sin poder dormir pensando que le había sucedido aquello por su culpa, si estaría bien, o no…

Un día lo llamaron por megafonía, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al despacho de la directora. Llamo y pidió permiso para entrar, cuando abrió la puerta vio que con la directora estaba una mujer, que tenía un aire que le sonaba pero no sabía muy bien de qué.

Se la presentaron y supo entonces que ella cogería su custodia porque sus padres habían sido juzgados e irían a la cárcel. Como ella vivía en otra ciudad él podía quedarse a vivir en los dormitorios asignados para los alumnos de su instituto. La directora después de arreglar los papeles, se levanto y los dejo solos.

-Gracias –fue lo único que logro decir Tetsu ante todo aquello.

-No tienes porque dármelas –dijo la señora y sonrió de una forma muy agradable- Dáselas a mi madre, si no fuera por ella yo no hubiese sabido de ti.

-¿Tu madre? –dijo Tetsu sorprendido.

-Si, ella había ido a tu casa a rescatarte –le respondió con la voz entrecortada y una expresión triste- Porque ella, mejor que nunca, sabía lo que estabas sufriendo…

Tetsu se dio de cuenta, la madre de aquella señora era la anciana.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –dijo agarrándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente- No me han dicho nada, no quieren decirme nada,… No sé nada de ella, ¿se encuentra bien?

La mujer quedo en silencio y aparto la mirada de los ojos fijos de Tetsu.

-No sé si,… -su voz sonó apagada, como reprimiendo sus sentimientos- Ella … -hizo una pausa- Mi madre, mi madre era una persona mayor,… -aparto la mirada un momento- Siempre le había dicho que podía venir conmigo, pero quería seguir con su vida aquí... –sonrió nerviosa, recordando aquello- Pero ella,… -trago saliva, intentando buscar las palabras -… -se le noto agobiada, como si no pudiese pronunciarlas- Sufrió,… sufrió un derrame cerebral… -se lo dijo, finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Tetsu se quedo incrédulo, mirándola sin pestañear, esperando que dijera que aquello era una broma, que realmente estaba bien, que irían a verla pronto y saldría del hospital en una semana o dos. Pero aquellas palabras no fueron pronunciadas. Un leve picor en los ojos le anuncio que unas lágrimas comenzarían a recorrer su rostro, noto después esa sensación y como el calor se concentraba en sus mejillas y su nariz. Movió los labios, trago saliva y se abalanzo sobre ella, abrazándola mientras sollozaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho –consiguió decir entre lagrimas- A sido mi culpa,… ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname por favor!

La señora, le acaricio el pelo, mientras un par de lágrimas le caían también por sus mejillas.

-No, no –seguía acariciándole el cabello- No tienes que decir eso. No es tu culpa.

Después de eso, la señora y Tetsu fueron al funeral. No había muchas personas ya que, querían una despedida en familia. La señora paso unos días con Tetsu, ayudándolo a recoger sus cosas, comprándole material para la escuela,… Y uno de esos días, fueron a la librería.

-Esta librería, esta librería es herencia de familia –dijo la señora cuando levanto la verja y abrió las puertas con llave- Mi tataratatara abuelo –aquello lo pronuncio de forma aniñada- fue el primero en abrir esta librería- sonrió- Era algo así como una librería, pero también hacían arreglos en ropa, en uno de los cuartos, y a veces hacia de tienda de especies,… Algo muy raro.-dijo finalmente con expresión confusa. Mi madre a veces la llamaba tienda, en vez de librería, porque también vendía inciensos, le gustaban mucho.

Entraron y Tetsu respiro hondo comprobando que el ambiente seguía siendo el mismo, pero su rostro cambio al recordar que, la anciana ya no estaba allí. La señora se dio de cuenta, lo agarro dulcemente del brazo y lo sentó en una silla, sentándose ella enfrente.

-Ha llegado el momento que te lo cuente. –le dijo seriamente.

Mi madre me hablo de ti, por eso vine a ayudarte –Tetsu se sorprendió- Desde la primera vez que te encontró tirado en un charco ella me hablaba todos los días; de cuando venias, de cómo te empezaban a gustar leer, tus progresos en la escuela,… todo. –le sonrió, pero sus rostro cambio a uno un poquito más serio- Hasta de cuando venias lleno de moratones y golpes,…

Tetsu desvió la mirada. Hubo un silencio, fue corto pero parecía eterno.

-Mi madre comprendía perfectamente por lo que estabas pasando.

Él la miro esta vez algo confundido. Y comenzó a contarle la historia de la anciana.

Era hija de un marinero, borracho que maltrataba a su mujer y seguro que había llegado a pegarla a ella también, pero era muy pequeña y le había dicho que no lo recordaba. Por aquel entonces que un marido pegase a su mujer era, supuestamente, de lo más normal y nadie se metía en medio, ni siquiera la policía. Pero gracias a su abuela que hablo con el cura, la anciana pudo irse a vivir a un internado y librarse de todo aquello, hasta que fue mayor de edad y comenzó a vivir su vida. Fue entonces cuando conoció a un hombre con modales, apuesto, con dinero (por a ver trabajado en el extranjero), todo un dandi,… que se enamoro de ella, y sin perder más tiempo se casaron. Pero lo que no sabía era que escondía un secreto que después de varios años lo descubrió; apostaba. Poco a poco, todo ese dinero que les iba a arreglar la vida, trabajando humildemente, se había ido esfumando gracias a que su marido había comenzado a apostar con cantidades muy elevadas. Pero, claro, no era bueno, y en vez de ganar, lo perdía todo. La anciana intento arreglarlo, impidiéndole que siguiera pero esa fue la primera vez que le pego. Le pidió perdón, que había sido sin querer,… y que no volvería a jugar más. Era mentira, continuo, y cuando la señora tenía unos 8 años, aposto la casa,… y se quedaron en la calle, arruinados, de mala manera, sin nada ni siquiera para llevar algo a la boca. La anciana se reencontró con su madre, descubriendo que estaba trabajando en la librería junto con su abuelo, así que ella comenzó también. Con eso, había conseguido establecer una vida más o menos decente, pero sospechosamente desaparecían cosas tanto de su casa como de la librería, hasta dinero… Fue fácil saber lo que sucedía, aunque ella quería creer que no era verdad; su marido seguía enganchado al juego. Hubo peleas, gritos, perdones, "no lo volveré hacer", y más y más, hasta que los golpes… fueron continuos. Al final, con el apoyo de su familia se divorcio de él. Le seguía rondando pero el abuelo había contratado a varios muchachos fuertes que la protegían por si acaso. Meses después se entero que se había suicidado porque había apostado más de lo que tenía y les debía dinero a ciertas personas… Paso el tiempo y conoció a un hombre, uno legal, estuvieron conociéndose un tiempo y después se casaron, viviendo felices.

Tras oír aquella historia Tetsu quedo pensativo. La vida de cada persona era diferente pero, algunas realmente podían llegar a asemejarse en sufrimientos.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque ella te comprendía tanto? –dijo la señora mirándolo.

Él afirmo con la cabeza, pero quedo en silencio.

-Bueno, -dijo la señora levantándose de su asiento- la librería quedara abierta igualmente, pero tendré que contratar a alguien, yo solo seré la jefa. Igualmente, puedes pasarte cuantas veces quieras por aquí. –fue escogiendo unos libros de entre las estanterías y se los dio a Tetsu- Mi madre me comento que quería que leyeras estos libros, así que, te los regalo. Ya me contaras que te parecen. –y le guiño un ojo, mientras Tetsu los cogía.

A los pocos días, la señora tuvo que marchar y Tetsu comenzó su nueva vida. Al volver a instituto, había ciertos rumores pero gracias al personal del centro aquello no fue a mayores. Y aquello leves rumores pasaron desapercibidos, sin molestar su vida.

Sus notas fueron mejorando ya que su interés por estudiar y los libros iban creciendo. Le gustaba mucho pasar su tiempo libre en la biblioteca del centro, y poco a poco iba haciendo alguna amistad con sus compañeros de clase. Y de vez en cuando se pasaba por la librería para comprar algún libro nuevo. Su tutora también se pasaba una vez al mes para verlo y saber cómo le iba.

Su vida era perfecta, nada podía hacer que fuera a peor… o al menos eso creyó después de aquel año…

Era un día lluvioso y Tetsu se encontraba en la biblioteca del centro. A parte de él, había tres estudiantes junto con la bibliotecaria. Se encontraba en el segundo piso, leyendo un libro sobre las obras de arte del renacentismo. Miro el reloj, aun le quedaba una hora para volver a los dormitorios. Un chico que estaba sentados dos filas más adelante, recogió sus cosas y bajo las escaleras. Ahora se encontraba solo en aquel piso, se sentó algo más cómodo y se estiro con gusto. Volvió a la lectura, sabía que en media hora la bibliotecaria le avisaría de que tenía que recoger.

Seguía lloviendo, y la lluvia golpeaba los cristales, era una música melodiosa. De repente, se oyó un fuerte golpe que sobresalto a Tetsu, había sonado como si alguien hubiese abierto la puerta principal de golpe. Oyó entonces la voz de la bibliotecaria "¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?" seguido de un grito, también oyó otro grito diferente. Se levanto del asiento y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero entonces vio que alguien subía, esa persona… Su madre.

-Hijo mío… -su voz sonó agitada, enloquecida, subiendo y bajando la voz al pronunciar- Hijo, te he encontrado… -sus ojos enrojecidos los giro poniéndolos en blanco por unos segundos- ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! –maldijo para sí misma mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza y mostraba lo que llevaba en la mano; un cuchillo de los grandes- Por fin pude salir, lleve todo este tiempo esperando encontrarme de nuevo contigo, hijoooo - alargo la "o" mientras se acercaba a él lentamente.

Tetsu se alejaba de ella del mismo modo, hasta que llego a la pared. Se giro y vio como la lluvia se deslizaba por las ventanas, aquellas ventanas de un segundo piso que no se podían abrir… Volvió para ver a su madre, estaba más cerca y comprobó que su brazo estaba lleno de pinchazos y moratones; se había puesto antes de ir allí.

-Sabes,… No puedo vivir, sabiendo que tu estas aquí,… -una babilla se escurrió por su labio cuando paso su lengua atreves del cuchillo- ¡tan feliz! ¡Joder! ¡Tienes que morir!

Se abalanzo sobre él, Tetsu en un rápido movimiento la esquivo y escapo hacia las escaleras, pero al oírla gritar miro hacia atrás y tropezó con su mochila, que la había dejado en el suelo, cayendo y dándose un buen golpe. Logro levantarse rápidamente pero su madre ya lo había alcanzado le tiro del pelo y con una fuerza sobrenatural, Tetsu nunca se hubiese imaginado que ella tendría esa fuerza (tal vez, por las drogas), lo empujo contra las mesas. Ella se abalanzo de nuevo sobre él, y en un rápido acto reflejo Tetsu le agarro de las muñecas impidiéndole tocarlo. Se levanto, tirando de ella pero lo que no esperaba era que su madre le fuera a dar un cabezazo que hizo que la soltara y cayera de nuevo hacia atrás. Le sangraba la nariz pero consiguió recuperarse y dirigirse, algo más lento por el golpe hacia las escaleras. Su madre recogió el cuchillo que ella misma había soltado y se lo clavo en la espalda. Tetsu grito y se giro para impedir que le hiciera más daño pero no consiguió nada, su madre enloquecida movía el cuchillo de arriba abajo con todas sus fuerzas, sin dar si quiera un respiro. Unos veinte cuchillazos, o tal vez más,… Tetsu en su último aliento vio como se levantaba su madre con una sonrisa de felicidad, oyó como bajaba las escaleras, las sirenas de la policía, unos disparos lejanos, la lluvia continuaba… y todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso...

¿Tetsu?

¿Tetsu?

¿Tetsu?

Tetsu reacciono al oír su nombre por tercera vez. Estaba en la biblioteca y enfrente suya Naku mirándolo fijamente.

-Tetsu, estabas como ausente –ella le sonrió levemente.

-Sí, bueno –se toco la cabeza ligeramente- Es que este tiempo me hace recordar.

-Si, eso pasa –sonrió ella dulcemente- Puedes ayudarme, no entiendo esto –señalo el libro.

Tetsu rápidamente apareció a su lado y miro el libro. Le explico y ella lo entendió enseguida. Naku continuo con sus estudios y Tetsu volvió a su sitio. En aquellos momentos no podía dejar de mirarla.

¡Aahh! Suspiro… Solo con recordarlo… ¿se había enamorado a primera vista? Pero, él no recordaba nada de su pasado…

… … … … … …

Lo único que recordaba era que, tenía que permanecer en aquel lugar. Aquello era una biblioteca y lo único que recordaba era que estaba allí. Solo recordaba lo que le pasaba en aquel lugar. Y allí había siempre estudiantes, que no reconocía y que algunos ni siquiera lo podían ver,… los que si podían verlo, no prestaban mucha atención sobre él. Algunos que necesitaban mucha ayuda, él les echaba una mano pero siempre como alguien que les ayudaba pero que no recordaban bien.

Y los días pasaron, los meses, los años,… todos los días eran muy parecidos. Hasta que pasado el tiempo, no podría explicar cuanto, los alumnos dejaron de ir hasta allí. Solo se pasaban unos cuantos que, ni se enteraban de su presencia. Hasta el día en que ella entro.

Nada más verla, se intereso por ella. Estaba pendiente de lo que hacía, pero siempre con discreción. No era que la espiara si no que, su mirada terminaba fijándose en ella. Iba casi todos los días, y después de un tiempo, ella había comenzado a saludarle con la cabeza cuando se cruzaba con él.

Un día, la vio de pie buscando con la mirada en una de las estanterías del segundo piso, se veía concentrada buscando lentamente libro por libro.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

La dulce voz de Tetsu resonó alrededor. Sabía que nadie más lo oiría pero, ella sí que lo oyó. Se giro sorprendida, y lo miro con algo de timidez.

-Sí,… –dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Y bien? –Tetsu estaba a su lado- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? –sonrió dulcemente- Dime, yo sé donde esta todo en este sitio.

-¡Ah! Sí, yo estaba buscando sobre la historia del arte en el renacentismo.

-Aah….fue casi como un suspiro, aquellas últimas palabras despertaron en Tetsu una extraña sensación, pero intento centrarse- Uhmm… Historia del arte en el renacentismo… -dijo repitiendo sus palabras- Ese libro está por aquí. –dijo finalmente sonriente.

Caminaron a lo largo de la estantería, hasta casi el final, en la tercera fila a la izquierda; Tetsu le mostro un libro de tapas verde oscuro, bastante grande.

-Muchas gracias –ella le sonrió y lo cogió, agarrándolo con sus manos y apoyándolo en su pecho- Me llamo Nakuru, pero todo el mundo me llama NakuChan.

-Encantado, yo me llamo Tetsu. –le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de ese día, Tetsu siempre se acercaba a ella a ayudarla o simplemente estaba a su lado. Poco a poco sintió la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, y sufría cuando ella no aparecía por la biblioteca. Si, ella sabía que él era un fantasma desde el primer día que entro por la biblioteca pero no se sorprendía ni le tenía miedo. Todo era porque, como le había contado un día, estaba rodeada de "seres"; una demonio, una ángel, un vampiro, una bruja, un kitsune, un persocom,…

Tetsu pensó, porque se encontraba allí en la biblioteca, tal vez porque no había logrado vivir como un estudiante una larga vida… lo pensó detenidamente, ahora lo que le importaba era Naku, sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, era algo así como su razón de vivir, pero, allí en la biblioteca no estaría a su lado. Sonrió, ahora solo tenía que ir donde ella, allí abría mas "gente" como él y que seguramente pasarían momentos muy divertidos.

Miro la biblioteca, volvería por allí pero no se quedaría para siempre. Acaricio los libros con su mano media transparente. Hacía tiempo su cuerpo tenia la consistencia de un cuerpo humano, podía pasar tranquilamente por uno pero al verse sin propósito había comenzado a transparentar… pero, tras conocer a Naku eso había cambiado, se sentía, tal vez más vivo.

Salió de la biblioteca y busco a Naku. Tras encontrar su casa, logro traspasar la barrera que más adelante supo, había creado Hinoto. Todos fueron muy amables con él, sobre todo al saber que conocía a Naku y la había ayudado. Se hizo amigo de Yami, casi al instante. El vampiro quería aliarse con él para vencer a Sai, pero el persocom era demasiado cool como para hacerle nada; y Tetsu llego a admirarlo. Sintió también vergüenza ante los primeros acosos de Nakuru, pero gracias a Flaren que comenzó a protegerlo y a enseñarle como esquivar esos acosos se convirtió en su gran amiga. También le caía muy bien Kuro, ya que los dos sabían mucho de plantas; Kuro por ser un ser del bosque y Tetsu por haberlo estudiado. Mientras Hinoto, ella había conseguido devolverle sus recuerdos pero mucho después de quedarse con ellos.

Tetsu sonrió mientras miraba como Naku apoyaba el bolígrafo sobre sus labios. Ahora supuestamente vivía una muerte de lo más emocionante; situaciones divertidas, tenía amigos, un amor,… y podía ir a la biblioteca siempre que quisiera.

Naku miro el reloj y comenzó a recoger las cosas.

-Tenemos que marcharnos –le susurro a Tetsu mientras terminaba de guardarlas en su mochila.

-Vale –él sonrió y echo un vistazo rápido a la biblioteca parándose a mirar los cristales, la lluvia había cesado y los rayos del sol habían salido entre un claro que el viento había creado al separar las nubes.- Vamos.

Y siguió a Naku mientras bajaba las escaleras, viéndolo bien parecía un alumno como otro cualquiera. Simplemente, la gente no llegaba a recordar su rostro, solo era como una sombra que presenciabas que estaba ahí pero que no llegaban a ver totalmente.

FIN

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡So-co-rro! Casi me da un ataque con esta historia y es que quitando como conoció a NakuChan, la vida de Tetsu la fui creando a la marcha desde que empecé a escribirla. La cambie como 3 veces y no sé si esta os gustara, pero me siento bastante satisfecha. Todo esto se me ocurrió tras hacer un tagg en deviantart en donde puse que Tetsu era el que tenía el pasado más trágico, por eso me pase y lo intente hacer lo más trágico posible (a mi hasta me dio ganas de llorar en ciertos momentos…). Todo esto tenía que tenerlo escrito para el 22 de septiembre pero como siempre hago las cosas mal, tarde y casi arrastrándome (estoy media acatarrada, ¡arg! ;_;U ).

Sé que al final hice varios trozos contados así por encima, como muy rápidos pero es que si me expandía mucho mas este fanfic no duraría 16 hojas sino el doble o el triple, y como que no tengo mucho tiempo (y la gente lo está esperando) como para alargarme mucho más.

Tetsu, Naku y los demás personajes son © mío, así que a ver que hacéis con mis OCC's


End file.
